1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a method and apparatus for scanning and repair of road corrosion. More specifically, the scanning of the road corrosion may be achieved using a three-dimensional scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are a few methods for repairing minor road damage, such as potholes, cracks, or other cavities in the road surface. One method involves applying filler such as asphalt to the damaged area. A vehicle is then driven over it several times until the material is compacted and smooth. Another method of repair involves a patch. For example, a minor pothole, which only impacts the surface layer, might be repaired by removing debris from the hole and then filling it with fresh asphalt. Then, the asphalt is flattened with a heavy roller. Finally, an alternative method, which is more akin to preventing further damage rather than truly repairing the damage, is surface treatment. In surface treatment, contractors may spray old roadways with a protective coating to stop fallout and prevent further crumbling. The seal is sprayed to fill minor cracks and eliminate surface defects. In some instances, the road may be treated with a chemical, which dissolves road matter to reestablish homogeneity.
With the above methods, (particularly in the case of filler and patching), the traditional process for determining the cost to repair the roadway generally involves the following steps. First, the length and width of any holes in the road surface are manually measured with a tape measure. Then, the respective depth of the holes is manually measured from the road surface with a tape measure. From these measurements, the volume of each damaged portion is calculated, and then collectively subtotaled to estimate the total amount of repair material that is needed.
Despite the simplistic appearance of the above steps, there are challenges that complicate the repair process. One challenge encountered is the size and shape of the hole. Holes do not often erode evenly or in simple shapes that would simplify volume calculations and thereby provide more precise estimates of material needs. As such, the three-dimensional measurements become more complex and accuracy is diminished. More specifically, additional measurement points are needed, which adds time and complexity. Another challenge is the skill level of and method of measurement used by the technician making the measurements.
One additional challenge, while related to the repair of the hole, does not deal with the actual repair, but is a secondary problem that occurs due to the method of the repair. This secondary problem is the large amounts of time and space required to enable the repair using the known methods, which leads to roadway congestion, as well as easily-recognizable repair related hazards and unintended consequential hazards accompanying such congestion. For example, the easily-recognizable repair related hazards include health and safety issues for both the drivers and the workers. On the other hand, unintended consequential hazards include long delays which impact the local environment via pollution and additional road surface wear and tear, as well as create an overall loss in economic productivity.
Regardless of the above challenges, once the quantity of material needed is determined, a quality contractor must be selected. However, a good quality contractor may mean an increase in cost. Moreover, if the repair is urgent, rush work may also mean additional cost.
Accordingly, the cost of even minor repairs could be significant for many aspects of the economy depending on the size, urgency, complexity, and availability of a contractor for the work.
Current suggestions for improving this procedure include using more durable paving materials, making repairs during non-rush hours, and managing repairs more closely so as to minimize the duration of road blockage for repair time. None of the suggestions, however, directly solve the problems that exist.
Therefore, as recognized by the present inventor, a need exists for a better, more efficient, and more economic method and apparatus for repairing road damage.